


The Rift's Observer

by AHeartForStories



Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Banned Together Bingo, Discussion, Family Drama, Gen, Sympathetic Villain, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Banned Together Bingo. Set well before Httyd 1. doesn't know how this rift between father and son came to be. One moment Stoick boasts about his son to all with an ear. Hiccup Haddock the Third, the one who will be the strongest of them all. The next, there's a rift so deep and wide Gobber fears nothing will bridge it.
Relationships: Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gobber the Belch & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast
Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Rift's Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo Prompt: "Sympathetic Villain"
> 
> Looking back at the one-shot I just wrote, I probably haven't succeeded at making the "villain" sympathetic.  
> Also, this fic isn't me bashing Stoick. I love the Viking dad and simply wish to explore his character pre-Httyd 1.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"By Odin's Beard, Stoick, weren't you a bit tough on the lad?" Gobber asks after a sniffling ten-year-old Hiccup is sent up to his room after receiving quite the scolding from his father.

He's a tough boy, he doesn't cry in front of his elders and that's exactly why he took to the order for once. He doesn't want to start sobbing in front of Stoick and Gobber.

"Are you saying I should've been softer on him?" Stoick asks after he sinks heavily on his chair, a hand holding his forehead as he can feel a headache brewing.

Maybe he should've or maybe he wasn't tough enough and Gobber should learn to grow a spine when it comes to lecturing Hiccup.

Yes, he is very mad and, yes, he feels guilty for yelling at the boy. But it's not like what Hiccup did was something trivial.

"He was only playing a prank on the Jorgenson boy." Gobber defends Hiccup, as he always does with almost anything Hiccup does wrong.

He has only been his apprentice for a few weeks now and already the blacksmith's defending of him has tripled.

Removing his hand, Stoick glares at the other.

"A prank that could've gotten the boy killed, Gobber! Searching for treasures in Berk's woods is dangerous! Dragons roam there, they both could've gotten killed by one!" He reiterates the gravity of his son's actions. He already had to put up with Hiccup's excuses, he won't stand for Gobber's.

"Snotlout had it coming! He stole the lad's book and hid it somewhere "he will never find it", only to find it half-eaten by Silent Sven's sheep! You know how much he loves his books." Gobber has nothing but sympathy for him. Hiccup isn't a particularly big boy, but he's clearly smart enough to solve his own problems.

"Hiccup should've known better than to seek childish retribution."

"Stoick, Hiccup is ten."

"He should know better, Gobber! He is Berk's heir and a chief's son, it's time he learns!" Stoick raises his voice, emphasizing the finality of their disagreement.

The village already thinks Hiccup is odd and concerningly unlike them, he doesn't need to add 'surprisingly vengeful' to an exceedingly growing list of traits.

he rubs in his eyes. Every year the boy gets worse and he has no idea how to help him stop this. He doesn't understand his own son half the time, how he can help if he doesn't understand?!

He wants to help, he wants his son to fit in, but what can he do that he hasn't already tried?

In this moment of silence, Gobber dares to look up, finding the topic of their, admittedly quite heated, discussion peeking down at them from the loft he sleeps on.

He's quick to hide, but not quick enough for Gobber to miss those wet, dirty cheeks and red eyes.

The old blacksmith sighs deeply at the sight, shaking his head.

He doesn't know how this rift between father and son came to be. One moment Stoick boasts about his son to all with an ear. Hiccup Haddock the Third, the one who will be the strongest of them all! The next, there's a rift so deep and wide Gobber fears nothing will bridge it.

So far, he has yet succeeded to help, but he's certainly been trying to. And maybe the best thing to do now is to be the one to take a step back.

Hiccup has already had quite a day in the forest followed by an entirely one-sided confrontation with his upset father, the last thing Gobber should do is make it worse.

"You know what? It's late and I'm turning in." So he takes his leave.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." At last, the old friends can see eye to eye on something. It's a shame it has to be about this.

Gobber hobbles towards the front door, legs like lead. He only understands Hiccup a tad bit more than Stoick does, but leaving him behind in such tension weighs heavily on him.

"Good night, Hiccup!" He calls out to the boy and looks back to see a single tiny hand appear to silently wave him goodbye.

Gobber sighs again, offering his friend no such farewell, and he leaves a cold living room to face the cold of Berk outside.


End file.
